Zone profile control in wells is typically accomplished by injecting media into production zones. For example, high pressure and temperature steam is injected into production zones containing hydrocarbon fluids to drive the fluids to a desired wellbore. Injection is commonly done through injection strings. However, prior art processes and apparatus are limited to the amount of injection strings that can be placed in a well, thereby requiring multiple injection wells to be drilled for multiple zone control.
Under current practices, multiple strings may be run successively but not concurrently. Another limitation is that all the injection fluids placed in a particular well have to be injected at one common pressure and temperature, limited to the minimum temperature and pressure of the commingled zones. This reduces the efficiency of the injection process, as production of a multi-zone formation is best maximized by injection of control media at a different temperature and pressure for each zone, dependent upon the properties of the fluid in that zone.